saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryuga Gentoku
Ryuga Gentoku is a Demon player in End War Online, running his own organization known as REDACTED. All of Ryuga's weapons were created himself, with resources from his organization and the various other organizations tied to it. Appearance - Armored= - Super= TBA }} }} - Reality= In reality, he wears his school uniform, which consists of a white button-up t-shirt, a black necktie, black and red plaid trousers, black dress shoes, and an optional black blazer. When not in school, he wears a similar outfit to his in-game self: a black long-sleeve shirt with black skinny jeans, dark colored high-top sneakers, and a hooded dark grey jacket with short sleeves. }} Background Ryuga was originally born to a cynical father and a mother who worked as a scientist, but they divorced and he was left in the custody of his mother. Since his mother couldn't afford to leave Ryuga by himself, she brought him to work most of the time. Ryuga didn't mind, since his mother's work fascinated him. His mother worked as a biological engineer, experimenting heavily with natural process and implementing them into artificial systems. His mother's work payed well, so they were able to live on their own without trouble. She never re-married, and he rarely heard from his father. Since he spent a lot of time with his mother's work, he picked up on biology and engineering fairly quickly, and gained knowledge on various biological processes. He performed at the top of his classes due to this knowledge, and became popular due to his intelligence. When he asked for a copy of End War Online and the RiftGear, his mother bought him both without hesitation, assuming that her son wanted the game to vent his stress from schoolwork. End War Online Once he had set up his account in End War, Ryuga began looking for various research positions within the game to jump start the foundation of his own organization. Fortunately, he was able to join a mysterious organization known by the acronym AEP. Though he quickly rose to a mid-level research position and earned plenty of trust, Ryuga knew that this was the opportunity to spring away from the AEP and create his own. With this, Ryuga set up his organization and borrowed from the AEP's network of contacts. Some of the lower-level members joined Ryuga, slowly growing into a large and stable organization that Ryuga could begin his experimentation in. Personality Ryuga takes after his father more than his mother despite living with his mom for most of his life. He may appear calm and calculating at first glance, but he hides a manipulative persona underneath this facade where his desire to experiment and tinker take over. When you talk to him, you find a polite and endearing young man who is very kind and surprisingly charismatic. His initial, mild-mannered interactions fool people easily, and they fall for his charm almost right away. This facade carries over when he logs into EWO as Faust, using a voice modifier and minor changes to the way he talks to avoid revealing his true identity to everyone. He uses his natural charm to get the things he needs, and has a level of knowledge on human psychology so that he can manipulate people in just the right ways. Deep down, Ryuga hides a cynical and warped existence, acting like a true mad scientist. Anyone and everyone is a pawn or guinea pig in his eyes, even himself. His experiments are in line with the AEP, which was how he manages to enter and rise up the ranks of the organization before leaving and creating REDACTED for himself, free from the limits of what the AEP want. His manipulative persona shines as he reveals his analytical mind and displays intricate levels of tactical prowess. He has little respect for life and openly disregards safety regulations in order to further his research. Despite his father holding a god complex, Ryuga does not have any such complex, simply wanting to satiate his curiosity and further his research to do so. Abilities End War Online * Faction - Human - Demon * Occupation - Head Researcher/Founder of REDACTED * Main Equipment: ** Rogue Weapon Set ** Stalk Weapon Set ** Memphisto ** Anima Redistribution Mechanism - REDACTED Ryuga doesn't fight directly, since he's analyzing his subjects or dealing with various other matters that don't involve fighting. However, he has trained in hand-to-hand combat and marksmanship. By running calculations in his head, Ryuga can ricochet his bullets off of anything. His weapons consist of the Memphisto rifle, the Rogue and the Stalk weapon sets. The latter two consist of a machine-pistol or sub-machine gun paired with a knife-like blade that can separate at the hilt. The weapon sets combine to form a pair of rifles, each customized to use a trifecta of different ammunition types that can be changed on the go. However, his Memphisto rifle is his primary weapon, designed to act as an all-purpose rifle with prowess in medium or long-range engagements. In addition to his marksmanship, Ryuga has trained in some Soulcraft techniques to augment himself. Due to being a Demon, he has a natural affinity for Dark-attributed Soulcraft; he's developed sufficient capabilities with Anima Infusion and Soul Vision to assist in his goals. When he is incapable of wielding the knives of his dual weapon sets, Ryuga defaults to his sword, the Devil's Deal, for its compatibility with his personal REDACTED. He also wears Ryuga also rides a Honda CBR600RR in-game, though he rides a Honda XR 230 in real life. The CBR600RR is customized for rough terrain and handling, featuring a black coloration to maintain Ryuga's preference for monochrome color schemes with the addition of red and green highlights to keep with the color scheme of his avatar. Music Themes - Theme 2= }} Trivia * Ryuga's concept is derived from and in reference to Kamen Rider Build. ** His name comes from the characters Ryuga Banjou and Gentoku Himuro. *** As a further reference to Kamen Rider Build, Kensei Mikami, the actor who places Gentoku Himuro in Build, is Ryuga Gentoku's voice actor. ** The names of his weapon sets are derived from Night Rogue and Blood Stalk, the villains of the aforementioned series. In addition, they are also in reference to the Transteam Gun and Steam Blade weapons. * The mad scientist being the leader of his own organization sounded like a fun idea to me. * Apparently, Kirito's bike sounds like a 250cc engine, so I decided to give Ryuga a bike to use IRL with a similar engine capacity. Category:End War Online Player Category:Male Category:Demon Player Category:Antagonist